ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SSJ4 Vegito
Hey, Im not mad at all at you. You can relax now. Im mad at the unfortunate timing and that everything seems to be going wrong for me all the time. My life has been really bumpy lately, and this troll was really the last straw. I had a horrible nightmare last night that I woke up crying, and i JUST drank some spoiled milk. My dad had to through my cereal away. So not only am I mad with everything because of that troll, but now Im feeling nautious too! X.X I forgive you, because you really matter to me, and you didnt mean to do it to me. 15:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BdPflCzqYM I listened to it this morning. 17:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Come to chat please! :D 17:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Good job. And nice pic for te archive. Also, I just kinda don't like it how people never drop by to say "Hi" :( [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|'Of']]Might. 17:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) come to chatngo. 20:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Reply Oh lol, I guess your just that awesome! :D SpiritBomb 00:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I left right after you did, then everyone else just left too! :P SpiritBomb 00:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) HAHA! xD They went clubbing without us though.....I never get to go clubbing! :P SpiritBomb 00:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Because he's hitting on my OC aka ME? xD This is why I love you sooo much. Harhar. 01:09, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I only have a 1/2 hour, so we better get to it! Did you like Chapter 2? :D 01:26, September 26, 2011 (UTC) lol and HAHAHA IN YOUR FACE!!! I SURPASSED YOU IN BADGES!!! JK JK JK Yeah, N77 is behind.. XD BTW he said he would never get surpassed! 1 word, 5 letters. W-R-O-N-G! Yeah, earlier today N77 and I were playing BT3. we chose "Random " characters an played.. Guess who the characters were! Sept. 25 Thanks for informing me about all these pages. We make a good team, lol! :D 15:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think you would make a good admin, due to finding all these pages and helping users. Nice work on the first episode of Dragon Ball page. 17:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I think I will help you with that. If you are doing all the DB episodes, all the DBZ episodes, and all the GT ones, that is over 500 pages. 18:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, some manga pages would be nice. 18:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Not really, sorry. Most websites have bad quality images from what I have seen, and some of the translations and spelling sometimes is horrible. 18:21, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Deleted it. 18:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Im talking with your brother right now! 23:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I was Nail and N77 was Nail. XD We even hit the "random" button like i said. LOL I KNOW! MY FRIENDS TOLD ME WHO WON LAST NIGHT! :D WE WERE RIGHT TO NEVER GIVE IN! WE MAKE A GOOD NFL FAN TEAM :D !!! 22:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I was really happy that they won too! It made my whole day today, which went really well! Sadly, I had another creepy dream last night. -_- What is with me and that?? 22:55, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I did it. and also.. I think you mean, TOO bug. lol Hey SS4 Vegito Come To Tien Website http://kingkaisplanet.forumotion.com/ Banjotron2000 22:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Banjotron2000Banjotron2000 22:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Vegito! I know you have a sig. XD! and Maybe we should.. but he made several sock pupprts. Well he should be unbanned. TreeOfMight. 03:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :) TreeOfMight. 03:19, September 29, 2011 (UTC) DAMMIT I'M SO CONFUSED I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON I'M SO CONFUSED AND I JUST WANT EVERYONE WHO BREAKS A RULE TWICE BANNED!!!!! WTF I GOT BANNED i got no warning can you give me one more chance plz vegito Oh ok thank you for telling me, you are a very great user probably the best regular user the Wiki has. =] Supremegogeta 02:40, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good! :D Guess what? Imma bout to go eat a burrito now! xD I MISSES U. 23:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) My mom just called me to eat now, actually. ^^; See ya! Oh, and look on Nappa's talkpage for a sec! 00:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I cant wait to upload them either! He has big black eyes like daddy, and hair and skin like meh. ^^; 00:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC) '-_-' Vegito... its pretty obvious who the father of Nira's son is. :P 00:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC)' No, Raditz xD You totally misunderstood meh! TROLLOLOL xD XD XD XD *falls over PLEASE DONT SMACK ME! 00:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ''' WOW!! I can't believe we defended a male pedophile!!! That was so suprising, and creepy! SpiritBomb 04:50, October 1, 2011 (UTC) YEAH, POOR SPARK! GASP, HE GAVE ME MOUTH TO MOUTH TODAY!!! O____O SpiritBomb 04:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks haha now I can finally use that template thingy!! Now we're a family of UOTM's :P SpiritBomb 22:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL, xP SpiritBomb 22:16, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you please archive my talk page like your, but with this picture please? =D SpiritBomb 22:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh nevermind, I know what to do now, thanks anyway! :D SpiritBomb 22:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, I still have no idea what I'm doing can you help please? xD SpiritBomb 22:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ITS PERFECT THANKS!! SpiritBomb Haha yeah I was! xD Also I made you this thing! :P WOAH WHY IS MY WRITING PINK? xD SpiritBomb 23:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh haha great! :D If theres anything you want me to change let me know! :P SpiritBomb 23:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Talk about someone else wanting to archive SB's talk page . . S TreeOfMight. 00:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) '''Vegito is pretty hott in that pic ----------> 0.o *faints 01:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) THANK U! I LIKE IT ALOT! THANKSSSSSSSSS 01:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: TreeOfMight. 01:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Is the game over?! 0 . 0 (I was in church, so its not like I could tune into it!) :D Tell me please! IDC who wins, they are my most favorite teams anyways! (Though I am kinda rooting for Detroit) ;3 21:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, COOL! :3 I like both those teams, but Im glad Detroit made a re-bound this year! Onward to the next win, and maybe.... to the Bowl! *crosses fingers and winks at God 21:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't really understand what you're asking? Want me to give you the code for makin talk templates? =D ' ' 21:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, any picture will do! :P Just keep in mind if you're going to make it a gif., It will have to be full size to work. 21:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow, it looks great, awesome job! =D 22:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Deleted I deleted the page. 22:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually... I was gonna make a picture of her in Vegito's arms for fun, but... IDK you tell me, bub. ;) 22:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I really like it! Good job. 22:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will just make it Raditz then xD 22:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna need a thorough description about you, buddy! :) I want it to be as similar to you as possible, then! And you need to name yourself too! xD Plus, I am kinda curious :P Go for it! 22:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hm, you want me to make you buff (Drool) like Nappa? Or his height like Nappa? (That would be pretty damn tall compared to meh 0.o) Also, link a hairstyle for me so I can draw it right! Do you know who Zuko is? Is your hair shaggy like that? * On the contrary, we have the EXACT same eyes! :D How cool is that? Now our kids will have dark forest green eyes like that too! :) 22:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, kewl! :P You want me to draw him with Nira then? Or just a saiyan picture of you? And I need you to pick out a name for him/you!! 22:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, go do that then! Im going to Chatngo :P Make something catchy with the names of Nira and Satsu :P 22:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Wanna chat in the room You think I give a $&@!? Hey Vegito your avatar is being used already. The only difference is the mouth in your avatar. You don't have to change it im just Saiyan... :P YEAH!!! He's made you his rival, due to the fact that you're both ahead of him, and you're still trying your hardest to gets points! 15:10, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! And yes he should but there is no way to block him form Chatago. I suggest ignoring him or get on his nerves. Supremegogeta 20:26, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Im gonna be busy all week and all next week and the next and next, etc. I hate my schedule, and I dont know when I will ever be on! -_- I will miss you so much! <3 And everyone else, of course. =) So, Happy Early Birthday from me, because IDK when I will be on anymore! <3 Neji and Nira looks smoking awesome, BTW. Too bad you cant see it now. Eh. 21:20, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I have something to tease you about! :D I have a couple more edits untill I earn a badge :P :P :P :P Hey Vegito, I am making some pages, please do not edit them until I am finished. '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 00:30, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, will do. BTW thanks! and congrats on 3rd place! '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 00:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I see I don't get on Chatago but if you want to take care of this I will add it to your list of reasons to be an Admin. lol Supremegogeta 02:54, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for taking care of this for me and don't worry about that it's been taken care of. Supremegogeta 02:59, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Woah, just looked at the rankings, congrats on Top 3 man, you've been doin amazing lately! xD I guess you REALLY don't want TUK to pass ya! :P 19:20, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I wouldn't expect you to! You're the only non rookie whos still trying to earn badges IT ALL DEPEND ON YOU! ;) 19:27, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Whats up? BTW, trying to get alot of edits or what?? '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 19:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Im trying too. LOL '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 19:37, October 5, 2011 (UTC) VEGITO :D 20:13, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Im still really busy, but Im staying on for a while. Imma bad girl, I know. o.0 So, I drew an awesome portrait of Neji and Nira. (Finished yesterday.) Me being me, I wanted to do a romantic pic before I drew just a profile of Neji. And it turned out... BEAUTIFUL. It was so awesome, that even I couldnt believe it. Im very proud! :) 20:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Im so happy with it, I wrote a song lyric for them! Also, I showed my mom and she loved their Saiyan tails! xD 20:22, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Busy X.X Busy, that I go to bed late every night. Busy, that it stresses me out. Tired, that I want to crawl in bed and sleep it off. Frustrated, that my teachers suck. Happy, that one of my male friends likes me and wants to go out with me. U? Hows work? I hope you are having a better time. 20:27, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. Its just a really bad trimester for me! And what is with the edit crazy fever? Is there a reason for that? :P 20:32, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Damn, dont miss me! xP Im not a special anything, anyways. 2) You want to be an admin, dontchya? :D 20:36, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Haha dont worry about it by now I'd think that you, NG, and I would be used to it! xD 20:37, October 5, 2011 (UTC) reply Good idea but there is one thing about that idea why we can't use it. You see we can't get a hold of all the Admins as one of us are useally gone and we might not be able to agree on one user thus causeing an argument. Supremegogeta 00:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Whenever I was there they acted like the Admnis on the Dragon Ball Wiki a little of both I suppose. Would you like to join the Wiki? Supremegogeta 00:27, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Great I have very game also! I have a diffrent user name there I am calle Mr.Grand Theft. Cool name right? lol Supremegogeta 00:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey could you please tell everyone in chatango I just got banned for 15 minutes for spamming xD 02:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Vegito! I'm doing well thanks, what about you? 07:14, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! 17:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on 3rd place too XD '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 19:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY. :D 19:21, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol it is fun :P '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 19:24, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I am at skool right now, so Youtube is banned and I cant hear it! I will listen to it some other time! G2G get picked up now! 19:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC) No problem. :D Did you get anything cool? 19:34, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Which console are you getting it for? 19:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I own a PS3, if you have PSN, we could fight. 19:48, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, my talk with SB got out of hand...XD. I'll keep this one around a little longer. Do you have RB2? We could fight on that someday if you wanted too. 19:55, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, no point. The only thing I am really dissapointed with in UT is the lack of characters, only about 41 (Not including transformations), when BT3 had something like 60 (Not including transformations). Although the story mode for UT looks amazing, with some new elements added, like chase sequences. 20:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, although I heard there are some limitations, such as each of the three boxes for custom characters needing a be a certain body type (Large, Medium, and Small.) So that means you have to have only one small one, one large one, and one big one, you can't have two large ones or something. 20:07, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I hope so too. Maybe some DLC to improve it. I wish we could make more than just male Saiyans, like Female Saiyans, Male and Female Humans, Namekians, and Majins. 20:12, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, hopefully Spike won't go the old Capcom route and release "Super Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi." With all the old features, plus three new characters and one new map, only $59.99! 21:11, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Talk Archive Hey, I heard from Bulms that you are good at archiving and since I don't know how to can you archive my talk for me? I have a picture chosen for it too. ~ IceMoonCloud 23:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the talk archive, looks great and about the bubble text thingy. ~ IceMoonCloud 23:51, October 6, 2011 (UTC) "I wont let nobody hurt you, wont let no one break your heart. Will let no one desert you, just try to never grow up." :) 01:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) It does. I wish people would still want to remain innocent and litte, why do so many kids want to be adults? -_- Being an adult is painful. 01:05, October 7, 2011 (UTC) XD I was in Kindergarten when I was watching DBZ on Toonami xD So sad how the time flies. ;( BUT HOW DO U FEEL, NOW THAT YOU ARE 4 YEARS OLDER THAN ME?! 01:15, October 7, 2011 (UTC) .... I liek your avatar. 0.0 01:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yea I know and congrats on getting ranked number 3 your doing a great job! So did you ever join the GTA Wiki? Supremegogeta 02:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeah, actually I stopped using it so you could, Bulma loves that avatar *nudge nudge* :P 02:33, October 7, 2011 (UTC) well if you do join pelase let me know. I stoped gonig to it for a long time as it got boring fast. Supremegogeta 02:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeah, I want an avatar I can stick with too, just havent found one yet. :/ Any ideas? :D 02:39, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it gets old your like the 70th user to make that joke and it's the millonth time I heard it.lol Supremegogeta 02:45, October 7, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, I understand. I'm not going to delete the page because there can be other versions of transformations like that. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! October 6 Okay. October 6 i Thinking about leaving.. ;( This is sorta getting annoying.. *Cough*http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard *Cough* I know they are :| Im close to earning an android badge TreeOfMight. 14:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Come to chatango TreeOfMight. 14:52, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Is there a real reason to why hes leaving? Im seriously gonna go cry if someone chased him away! I told him that nothing really matters, and hes an important user to me. 19:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I see what you mean, I guess this wiki was made just for a group of friends to hang out, but people have noticed it, and that was going to happen somepoint (Leaving links to it on DB Wiki, talking about it, other stuff.) So, hopefully TOM will stay, because he is awesome. :D 19:38, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Thank you. I will try to edit as much as I can to surpass! TreeOfMight. 19:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I wont anymore. But I cant help it, hes one of my best friends on the wiki! 20:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, youre awesome XD What would my life be without you! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! 20:08, October 7, 2011 (UTC) The ne with the s. Supremegogeta 22:56, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo join chat. DJMOE 14:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC)DJMOEDJMOE 14:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah go ahead and take them down. Supremegogeta 18:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I see that ur editing pages that Blaze made. Ur lucky. He yells at me for editing his pages :/'' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 01:16, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Idk if he'll yell at you though. For some reason, he doesnt like me '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 01:22, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Done I'm finally finished with the Dr. Slump characters. Im not gonna add the Poop characters though. '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 01:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Pages Hey Vegito, just wanted to say good job with all your edits recently! :) I heard MsBulma was really mad on chatango due to the hacker a couple of days ago, I hope she is ok. 20:00, October 11, 2011 (UTC) So TOM hacked her account? 20:03, October 11, 2011 (UTC) So her original chatango account is closed....Wow, that's sad. Hopefully she won't be gone for too long, I want to make sure she is doing well, It's horrible to see someone effected by something like this. 20:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Last Night? Hopefully she will log onto her account here. 20:12, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey are we the only ones on right now. Hey are we the only ones on this wiki right now and how do you make a signature. SSJ4 Bardock New Admin! Congrats you are now the new Admin! Pelase make sure to read the Admin rules and understand what your job is to do. Your job on the main page will be picture of the day! =] Supremegogeta 21:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) WAH CONGRATS VEGITO THIS IS SO GREAT, GOOD JOB MAN!!! =D 21:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! :) 21:28, October 11, 2011 (UTC) No problem you desreve it! Supremegogeta 22:11, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes you will have that and picture of the day. Supremegogeta 22:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Awesome job getting admin! You deserved it! TheDragonGolen 22:32, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i's fine. Supremegogeta 22:47, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Hey, congrats on Admin. Hope ya enjoy your time as admin. Maybe one day, Ill be admin too '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 00:01, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Thx man. You just became my fav admin (NG was then you got admin XD)'' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 00:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you didnt deserve this either. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_qGcq6z0A0 :) ALSO, can I just say something? Youre an admin now, for God's Sake please pimp out your profile! -_-' xD 15:04, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea post it on the Ultra news and on the welcome part. ''' Supremegogeta 20:55, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Vegito, I'm fine, how are you doing? It would be good to start in order, so you don't forget any episodes. :) 19:21, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it, she was editing quite a bit yesterday, I am sure she might just want some time for everything to cool down. :D She is awesome. Yeah, the saga pages would be cool to start first. 19:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I hope so too, but if she wants to leave, it's her choice, we can't stop her. She is one of the best contributors to the site though, and can get along with everyone brilliantly. 20:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna leave the wiki psyche. I wont let leave but anyways... WHATS UP!!!!!!!!!!!'' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 20:52, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Check out my new sig '' The Namek crew!!! ' 21:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) guess who is going to throws jimmy out a window burns him and explodes his body XD its me!watch out your next!!!!!vegito you will end your life!!XD say goodbye I am getting jimmy Hello! =D Nice job with the profile pimping, it looks great!!! I was hoping you would (now that you're AN AWESOME ADMIN!!!!) Im still curiious whats up with TOM though, like why he went crazy and left was very strange? Anyway awesome job! 02:29, October 14, 2011 (UTC)